lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cerwynn Bolten
Cerwynn Bolten is the daughter of John, and Betha Bolten making her a member of House Bolten through her mother and a member of House Cole through her father. Cerwynn has three siblings in Jordin, and, Vastif, and Jeanie Bolten of whom are important members of House Bolten with her older sister Jeanie engaged to Wilham Dustin of House Dustin, and her older brother Jordin an increasingly important member of the army of Bolten, and Vastif the most valued member of the male next generation behind only Ramsey Bolten himself. Cerwynn Bolten was bethrothed to Edwyn Urnet, and their marriage was postponed after the War with Lucerne, and to her great happiness he died during the fighting freeing her from the obligation. Following this betrothal she was betrothed to Edgar Wilbort of whom was fourteen years old at the time of the coming of the Lucernian-Bolten War, and the two are close but due to the age their is more of a friendship between the two. Cerwynn Bolten was born the fourth child of John and Betha Bolten and it was her birth that would cause Cerwyn to have an extremely strained relationship with both her father, and her uncle who both resent her for the death of her mother Betha Bolten who died during childbirth. While Roose does this by simply ignoring her, her father John refuses to play this way and goes beyond simply ignoring her and is downright cruel to Cerwynn. This has led to a family devide where Jeanie often sides with her father, and Jordin stands beside Cerwynn creating a difficult situation where noone will win in the end. As the Kingdom of Bolten moved against the Lucernians at the city of Koenisburg there was a situation where she was left alone for the first time without her father harassing her. During this time Cerwynn came to love to silence, and the feeling she got when her father was away and this wasn't helped when he made her bethrothed to Edwyne Urnet of whom was a twisted young man. The now fourteen year old girl came to for the first time despise her father to the point that she begin to plan for his death. She at first just left this to imaginations, but as time went on she begin to look into actual poisons and other methods of actually killing her father. As she continued down this path she was stopped by her cousin Domeric Bolten of whom knew what she was going through and pulled her away from a path that he knew would lead her away from the person she wanted to be. With Domeric's help she was able to escape the capital and came to reside within the fortress of Wilborne Castle where she became the Castellan of the castle and prepared a marriage with the young lord of the castle. Following the death of her cousin Domeric, Cerwyn sent letters of support to Ramsey Bolten in the capital, but refused the call from him to return to the capital, and she strengthened the defenses of Wilborne so that if he tried to call on her she would be able to defend herself. Cerwyn would begin making calls to the Lucernians attempting to surrender, and Jamie Lannister would send her two flags of House Lannister, and House Lovie of which she would display on her walls thus surrendering the fortress to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Following her surrender to Lucerne she would meet with her brother Jordin Bolten of which together they would form House Bolten of Lucerne marking the distinct beggining of the civil war among the ranks of House Bolten. History Early History : "Her birth should have been a happy moment, but the only thing it did was bring the entire house into a position of pure darkness. Whatever thoughts there were about reform those went right out the window the moment Betha died." : -Domeric Bolten Cerwynn Bolten was the fourth and ultimately final child of John, and Betha Bolten. Her birth was an especially difficult one for Betha and following the actual birth Betha started losing blood too quickly, and only a half an hour after the birth she died of blood loss. Her death shocked the rest of the family who had all come to the John, and Betha household to witness the beautiful day for the House but had actually been their for the final moments of Betha Bolten who was a beloved figure in the ranks of both Dreadfort, and House Bolten. : "The death of her mother led to a hatred from her father that bordered on sadistic. No matter what she would have tried to do it wouldn't of mattered." : -Cerwynn Bolten Cerwynn has an extremely strained relationship with both her father, and her uncle who both resent her for the death of her mother Betha Bolten. While Roose does this by simply ignoring her, her father John refuses to play this way and goes beyond simply ignoring her and is downright cruel to Cerwynn. This has led to a family devide where Jeanie often sides with her father, and Jordin stands beside Cerwynn creating a difficult situation where noone will win in the end. Rise of Lucerne Main Article : Rise of Lucerne As the Kingdom of Bolten moved against the Lucernians at the city of Koenisburg there was a situation where she was left alone for the first time without her father harassing her. During this time Cerwynn came to love to silence, and the feeling she got when her father was away. The now fourteen year old girl came to for the first time despise her father to the point that she begin to plan for his death. She at first just left this to imaginations, but as time went on she begin to look into actual poisons and other methods of actually killing her father. These persuits took over her days, and before she knew what was happening she had fallen into the very trap her cousin Domeric had warned her about as she fell farther and farther into darkness. Family Members Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|John Bolten - Father|link=John Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Betha Bolten - Mother|link=House Bolten Jordin Bolten.jpg|Jordin Bolten - Brother|link=Jordin Bolten Jeanie Bolten.jpg|Jeanie Bolten - Sister|link=Jeanie Bolten Kingdom of Bolten.jpg|Varish Bolten - Brother|link=Varish Bolten Ramsey Bolten Co.png|Ramsey Bolten - Cousin|link=Ramsey Bolten Domeric Bolten1.jpg|Domeric Bolten - Cousin|link=Domeric Bolten Relationships Category:Goth Category:House Bolten Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Bolten